Ninjas del mañana
by SkyShane34
Summary: Los ninjas han desaparecido y la unica esperanza para salvar a Ninjago del Gran Tirano, son...Los hijos de los ex-ninjas? Que pasara en un futuro no muy lejano, habran mas ninjas elementales y un nuevo (a) maestro del spinjitzu, descubranlo aqui, pasen y lean ;)
1. Chapter 1

Años después desde que el gran tirano había sido derrotado y Zane se había convertido en el ninja de Titanio, los ninjas tuvieron mucho tiempo libre para disfrutar, pero después de tanto tiempo el Gran Tirano había regresado y esta vez mas recargado, en un intento más de apoderarse de Ciudad Nueva Ninjago, los ninjas hicieron todo lo posible para salvar a Ninjago, pero en el intento, el gran tirano los envió a otra dimensión, por un portal que apareció de la nada detrás de ellos.

El gran tirano creyó que todos los ninjas habían desaparecido por el portal, pero no se percato de que uno de los ninjas había sobrevivido. El ninja rojo… Con el poco poder que le quedaba, escapo de la ciudad y regreso a la academia del Sensei Wu, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, pero si la mente de Kai no fallaba, antes de que él y los demás ninjas se fueran, el Sensei Wu, Garmadon y Misako se habían quedado aquí cuidando a unos pequeños niños. Al parecer el gran tirano secuestro a los Senseis y a Misako, pero se había olvidado de los pequeños niños que estaban en una de las habitaciones.

Rápidamente el ninja rojo corrió a buscar si los pequeños estaban bien y encontró a cuatro niños sanos y salvos, cogió a todos los niños y empaco todo lo necesario, su poder de fuego estaba desvaneciendo, poco a poco, hasta quedarse sin poderes. Tomo su medio de transporte y salió de Ciudad Nueva Ninjago, dirigiéndose a un lugar seguro.

**Diez años después…**

Listo o no allá voy…-Susurro una pequeña niña peli negra de apenas unos diez años, la pequeña se llama Cami Bucket, su cabello color negro al igual que su traje ninja, era igual al de Cole cuando joven, al igual que su padre, ella es una niña fuerte con una actitud de liderazgo.

La pequeña niña desde muy pequeña se había criado con el Sensei Kai (XD) y sus amigos que ella considera como hermanos, durante su tiempo libre ella juega con sus hermanos (los hijos de los demás ninjas) a las escondidas, después de su tiempo libre, el Sensei Kai, prepara a los hijos de los otros ninjas, para que se conviertan en los Ninjas del Mañana.

Shhh… Aquí Cami jamás nos encontrara-. Murmuro el pequeño Jay Junior, el pequeño peli negro, de traje color rojo, el es un niño inteligente y capaz de protegerse a sí solo, al igual que su madre. También al igual que su tío y su madre, el pequeño Jay Junior tiene un vinculo de hermandad muy grande con su hermana menor Niara, una pequeña castaña, su traje ninja es de color azul, y su personalidad al igual que su padre, graciosa y dulce.

Buuuuu los encontré.- Los asusto Cami.- Ahhhhh…- gritaron los pequeños haciéndose para atrás.- Jajaj los encontré.- Rio la pequeña Cami.- En mi opinión eso fue suerte, además seguiste la voz de Jay Junior.- Hablo Julien, el pequeño Julien Roberts un pequeño niño de cabello color claro, como el de Zane, un pequeño muy inteligente y serio.- En mi opinión digo que eso fue trampa.- Dijo Niara.- No fue trampa, juegue limpiamente.- se defendió Cami…

Bien chicos el descanso ha terminado, hora de seguir entrenando.- Desde lo lejos un anciano llamo a los niños, el Sensei Kai, con todo el conocimiento que tenia del Sensei Wu, Kai podría utilizarlo para enseñarles a los pequeños, las enseñanzas del pasado.

Ayyy, por que tan rápido.- se quejo Niara.- Deben practicar demasiado ya que muy pronto ustedes serán la nueva legión de ninjas… Así que comencemos.

**En la Ciudad Nueva Ninjago**

Señor encontramos a esta forajida espiando en la sala de control.- hablo uno de los nindroides, con las modificaciones que hizo el gran tirano, cuando capturo a P.I.X.A.L y la convirtió en malvada, hizo que ella modificara a los nindroides, mientras más los mejorabas, más posibilidades tenia de encontrar más poder dorado, con el poder que hace diez años le había robado a Lloyd no era suficiente, necesitaba más y ya tenía la respuesta, no hace mucho había descubierto una nueva fuente de poder que se encontraba en Ninjago, pero en donde…

Y dime niñita, cómo te llamas y que hacías espiando?-. Pregunto el gran tirano a la chica.-Jamas te diré.- Se reusó la joven.- Dime…-le grito.- Jamás.- le respondió gritando.

Está bien, te haremos hablar por las malas, P.I.X.A.L.- Grito.- Aquí estoy.-respondió ella.- Escanea a la chica.- le mando, de sus ojos salió un rayo color verde.- Escaneo interrumpido, señor yo solo puedo escanear nindroides como yo, no humanos.- Explico P.I.X.A.L -. Ash, por lo menos trata de investigar quien es ella.- P.I.X.A.L comenzó su investigación, conocía perfectamente la historia de Ninjago, los pocos ciudadanos que habitaban Ninjago y muchas otras cosa.- Archivo encontrado, Lasha Garmadon, hija de Lloyd Garmadon y Mayra Howard, Poderes: Aire, Fuego, Agua, Rayos, Tierra y Hielo…-Fue interrumpida por la voz del gran tirano.- Eso es suficiente, tus poderes me servirán de mucho niña, Muajajjajaja…

Continuara…

**Hola a todos, nuevo fic de Ninjago, Yey, Rewies? Aunque sea uno y continuo (oigan una rima, no mentira) aaa por cierto quería mencionarles que el nombre de Lasha se escribe Lasha pero se pronuncia Laya entendido? Alguna pregunta, no nada, aaa por cierto dentro de poco actualizare Un corazón dorado de puertas cerradas, espero sus rewies, y lo esperare bien sentadita XDD Jeje es una broma.**

**Chau. **

**Besos, Hagan la tarea, comen mucho chocolate XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rápido llévenla a una jaula, para luego extraer sus poderes.- Ordeno el Gran Tirano.- Si señor.- Dijeron los nindroides retirándose del lugar. Ya lejos del Gran Tirano, Lasha comenzó a luchar con los nindroides, les lanzo una patada en la cara a uno de ellos y al otro le dio un puñetazo, dejándolos inconscientes, escapando de los nindroides que se encontraban en el camino, regresando a mi escondite.

**En la isla de los pequeños ninjas.**

En la isla los pequeños ninjas estaban entrenando con el Sensei Kai, hasta que algo paso, una nave extraña aterrizo a las afueras del escondite de los ninjas, eran nindroides pero como lograron llegar hasta aquí, se pregunto el Sensei Kai.

Rápido deben salir de la isla.- Les aviso el Sensei Kai.- Por que Sensei.- Pregunto Niara.- Hay nindroides por todas partes, buscándolos a ustedes, necesitan salir de aquí antes de que ellos los encuentren.- Explico el Sensei a sus alumnos.- Rápido deben salir, yo me quedare a luchar con los nindroides. Deben irse, hay una nave que los llevara a un lugar seguro, la nave se encuentra en el volcán.- dijo el Sensei buscando sus armas para combatir con los nindroides.- Sensei no nos iremos sin ustedes.- Dijo Cami.- No hay tiempo para discutir, yo los alcanzare después.

Los pequeños seguros de que el Sensei Kai los acompañaría, fueron al volcán en donde encontraron la nave, se sentaron en los asientos en eso la nave se empezó a controlar sola, Cami, sin saber nada, presiono uno de los botones que cambio el rumbo a un destino diferente.

Ciudad Nueva Ninjago, localizada, dirigiéndonos a Ninjago.- Hablo la computadora que controlaba la nave.- Que paso?-. Pregunto Jay Junior.- No se.- Respondió Cami.- Ahhh.- la nave comenzó a moverse y dirigirse a la ciudad, todos comenzaron a gritar, desde abajo el Sensei Kai observo eso, y se dirigió a un lugar en donde podía alcanzar la nave, ya justo cuando la nave paso el logro alcanzarlas y subirse junto con sus estudiantes.

Una media hora después, los ninjas y el Sensei llegaron a la ciudad, aterrizaron en un lugar seguro, no había ningún nindroide, ninguna señal de ellos, caminaron por un rato hasta encontrar un escondite secreto, pero estaba al pasar un espacio lleno de nindroides, trataron de pasar pero no fue nada fácil, los nindroides los había descubiertos.

Protéjanse niños, yo los defenderé.-Les ordeno el Sensei Kai a los pequeños, en eso antes de pelear un extraño chico apareció y de un solo golpe venció a los nindroides.

Rápido debemos salir de aquí, conozco un lugar en donde podemos refugiarnos.-les dijo el chico.

Al llegar al escondite, corrieron rápidamente a ocultarse tras una piedra, los nindroides estaban cerca, buscando a los humanos libres, ya en el escondite el joven cerro el escondite con una piedra, para que los nindroides no los encontraran.

Ahora están a salvo.- Dijo el joven quitándose la capucha que cubría todo su rostro.- Sesshy.- Exclamo el Sensei.- Tío Kai…-. El joven de 19 años abrazo a su tío, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sesshy vio a su tío por última vez, diez años sin ver a algún familiar, que tuvo en su infancia.

Cuanto has crecido.- El anciano miro de pies a cabeza a su sobrino.- Si… el joven.- Cambiando de tema, ellos son los hijos de los ninjas?.- Pregunto el joven.- Si, Sesshy, te los presento.- el Sensei se puso a lado de los niños.- Ella es Cami Bucket, la hija de Cole.- el Sensei empujo a Cami para que diera un paso adelante.- Ellos son Jay Junior y Niara Walker, hijos de Nía y Jay.- Los dos mellizos se pusieron a lado de Cami.- Y el es Julien Roberts, el hijo de Zane.- Sesshy había conocido a los pequeños hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero ahora no los reconocía, los pequeños habían crecido y ya no eran unos bebes.

Julien, yo si te recuerdo.- Sesshy se arrodillo frente al pequeño.- Yo soy tu hermano.- Dijo el joven mayor, Julien estaba confundido, pero a la vez feliz, no creía que su hermano fuera un humano, ya que su padre había construido a Julien, y Sesshy era un humano.- Tú eres mi hermano.- El pequeño e inocente niño, pregunto observando más de cerca al joven.- Si…- Respondió Sesshy.

Cambiando de tema, nuevamente, Aisha!.- Grito el joven, una señora anciana salió detrás de unas rocas.- Dime querido Sesshy.- dijo la señora con un tono de gentileza en su voz.- En donde está Lasha?.- Pregunto el joven.- Lasha escapo…-. Respondió la señora agachando la cabeza.- Que!Como que escapo.- Grito un poco exasperado.- Si, cuando te fuiste, ella fue a su lugar de descanso, y cuando la fui a ver ella ya no estaba…- El joven preocupado por la chica, Lasha es como su hermana, y no podía dejarla salir, ya que el sabia que el Gran Tirano buscaba una fuente de poder, y Lasha contenía el poder que tenían sus padres.

Quien es Lasha?.- Pregunto Julien.- Lasha es la hija del ninja dorado, de seguro el Tío Kai les ha de ver contado historias de quien es el ninja dorado, cierto?.- Los pequeñines respondieron que "Si".- Lasha, la hija de Lloyd y Mayra, pensé que los nindroides la habían capturado, cuando ella tan solo era una pequeña.- Exclamo el Sensei Kai.- No tío, cuando tú te llevaste a los pequeños, yo encontré a Lasha en una de las habitaciones, tú no te distes cuenta, pero yo sí, la lleve conmigo a un lugar seguro para entrenarla, y que aprendiera todo lo que me enseñaron ustedes…. Ahora si iré a buscarla.- Sesshy estaba preparado para salir.- No es necesario.- Una voz conocida para Sesshy y Aisha hablo.- Yo estoy bien Sesshy.- Dijo Lasha.- En dónde estabas? Te dije que te quedaras aquí, pero no lo hiciste.- Dijo el joven.- No tiene por qué preocuparte, si?.- La joven le dio la espalda y se fue.

Lasha Lasha!.- Grito el joven, pero ella no le hacía caso…

**Y este es el Cap. 2, solo les digo que no abandone el fic "Un corazón dorado de puertas cerrada" solo que necesito un poco de tiempo para escribirlos, la inspiración no va y viene, y no he podido escribir mas de ese fic, porque he tenido un bloqueo mental.**

**Eso es todo.**

**Chau.**

**Y no olviden dejar su rewies, besos, Chau.**


End file.
